


Blackwall Oneshots

by SIX_Calavera



Series: Snippets For The Inquisition. [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Short writings, Some might have some spoilers!, blackwall reader inserts, blackwallXReader, female inquisitor - Freeform, flashfic, not necessarily with plot, oneshots, random scenarios, random writing, some good some bad, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what is it that goes on in his head? Why is he so intent on running away? Pushing me away.. </p><p>(Love Blackwall. LOVE him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear

Even a bear caught in a trap long enough will eventually stop fighting. 

She is done watching him run. She asks him "Tell me. What are you afraid of? What keeps you up at night? What has you in a fit of cold sweats, clutching your heart in fear?." 

He doesn't answer. But she continues.  
"Maybe...death? Darkspawn? Falling into madness?"

His breath shakes as he finally replies "No...I'm not afraid of death or darkspawn, or even losing myself. I already have. But...I am afraid of you."

She raises her eyebrows and asks... "Why?"

He can't hold her gaze, but he speaks "I don't want to hurt you."

Her eyes are cold and she breathes "You already have."

All his running. All his hiding. His pushing her away. So pointless to her and yet inevitable for him. 

"I...I..." He stutters, fists clenching. 

She walks to him. And places her hand on his cheek. He is cold. "So you have nothing to fear. The worst has already come to pass and I'm still here aren't I?" she says. 

He doesn't move away this time but still he shakes... "I don't want you...to...hurt me."

He is afraid of what love will do to him. What will happen is he's forced to stop running?

She breathes sweet and loving threats "And how exactly are you planning on stopping me?"

He begins to shiver slightly, his breath not as steady as he'd like. "Why do you even care?” he asks “I'm not...I don't deserve..." he leaves his sentences hanging.

She is tired of watching him run.

"If you run from me. I'll only find you again. I won't let you hide from me. Not even you can ruin the love I have for you.” she says.

She is done being pushed away. 

"I'm afraid." he says. 

She pulls him close. Puts her ear to his chest and listens to his heart beat. He is real. And alive. She won't let him go. She won't pet him disappear the way he wants to.

“Why is that a problem?” she asks him 

“Be afraid...” she says “...feel it, stop running from it. From me."


	2. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't leave me again.

I feel him behind me. He lays down to rest next to me. I turn around to face him. But, for some reason his eyes look sad, he doesn't touch me.

"Hold me...please..." I try hard not to sound desperate. But I fail. 

He wraps a strong arm around me. 

"I'm sorry..." he whispers. 

I tilt my head up to look at him. "Closer...."

He pulls me to him with his arms and I clutch the cloth of his shirt. He is so warm. I don't know how I slept at all when he had ran away. And I was afraid he'll disappear again if I didn't keep a firm grasp of him. 

"I'm so sorry." he whispers to me again. Never feeling like it's enough. 

My throat burns and my eyes feel heavy at the pained tone in his voice. 

"Stop apologizing...” I say “...just don't leave me again." 

He holds me tight. And I can't keep the tears from escaping. 

He thinks to himself ‘How can she still love me?’

But really...how can she not...?


	3. Sigh

Inquisitor: Blackwall. Why do you look at me like that? 

Blackwall: What? Like what? 

Inquisitor: With such a worried look. Like I'm going to suddenly drop dead...

Blackwall: Don't- ... I don't look at you like that. 

Inquisitor: Yes you do. Quite often. You don't need to worry. I'm not going to go anywhere. You're the one who should be watched. 

Blackwall: Please, stop bringing that up. 

Inquisitor: Please stop running away and trying to get yourself killed. 

Blackwall: *sigh*


	4. Sigh....really now.

Inquisitor: Let's see...who do I want tonight...the strong, heroic Warden Blackwall, with the heart of a lion, and bravery to match? Or...the reckless rebel Thom Rainier; a scoundrel and a cut throat, unafraid of using nasty means to get what he wants...

Blackwall: Stop this. 

Inquisitor: Blackwall is firm...yet tender in bed. 

Blackwall: You've already passed judgment on me. Shouldn't that be my punishment? 

Inquisitor: Oh but Thom is downright intimidating and unapologetic...now that...sounds like fun. 

Blackwall: *sigh*


	5. Sigh...dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Blackwall.

Blackwall: Inquisitor? 

Inquisitor: Yes, Thom Rainier?

Blackwall: Blackwall is fine...just call me Blackwall. 

Inquisitor: Of course, Thom Rainier. As you wish. 

Thom/Blackwall: *sigh*


	6. Are You Quite Finished?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok one last jab

Inquisitor: Gah! 

Blackwall: I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you I-

Inquisitor: Dammit...I thought you were Thom Rainer the murderer and liar. You scared the shit out of me, Blackwall. What is it?

Blackwall: I- *sigh*

**Author's Note:**

> More might be added.


End file.
